


Neville's New Year's Eve

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mention of polyamory, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Open Ending, Polyamory, mention of Luna Lovegood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Neville finds himself alone at a party until he doesn't. (2 parts)
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> Unbetaed.

Neville wandered the hallway of Harry's flat, looking for a quiet corner. It was nearly midnight and everyone was going to cheer for the New Year. He merely wanted to get out of there. 

"You can't leave yet," a very drunk Draco told him, looking hopeful. "You promised me!" 

Neville had arrived at the party with Draco who was still dancing around in circles with Harry. Neville was only slightly jealous, it wasn't like he wanted Harry or Draco, not necessarily, but it was so frustrating to be around people who were so clearly in love. Everyone around him was in love or at least lust for the night but not him. Not with him. 

"Longbottom…" Neville turned to escape a group of some off-key singing when he bumped right into Blaise Zabini. 

"Pardon," Neville said and tried to back away from the broad man and his very snug button-down shirt. Zabini smelled of Firewhisky tangled with very expensive cologne. 

"Wait a moment," Zabini grabbed Neville's wrist, pulling him close. He dragged Neville away from the crowd and finally into an empty room. Neville was relatively certain the room belonged to Luna but she wasn't at the party as she was travelling with her girlfriends. 

"We can't be in someone else's room," Neville said in a hushed tone. Before he could say anything else another figure came out from the shadows. 

"Did you get it?" the mystery figure said and Neville quickly recognised him to be Theodore Nott. "Oh, hello. This isn't Potter's expensive Firewhisky." 

"What are you two doing in here? This room isn't open to guests," said Neville, feeling like a very lame Prefect. 

"I asked Potter if I could stay in Luna's room as she's not here and I had a bit of a headache," Zabini said and Nott snorted. 

"Right, headache…" Neville said. "If you'll excuse me…"

"You were looking to escape, weren't you?" Zabini asked, eventually letting go of his hold on Neville and Neville missed the warmth. Still, both men were close enough that he didn't miss the scent of their cologne. It was crisp and cinnammony and Neville thought of hot cider which brought another familiar sentiment to the surface. His Greenhouse and how he wished he were there right now. Maybe even with them. 

"We've been watching you all night," Nott said. "You're a quiet little one, aren't you?" 

"So?" Neville challenged.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's nice. I like it," Nott said, taking a step closer to Neville and placing his hand on Neville's shoulder. "It's almost midnight." 

"Yeah…" Neville replied, looking at the hand on his shoulder. He _wanted_ to step closer to, lean into Nott's touch, and oddly enough, also feel Zabini's warmth around him. He hadn't even had one drink tonight so he had no idea where these desires were coming from. 

Neville cleared his throat and stood very still. "So. What is it? Are you two a thing…?" 

"We have fun with each other," Zabini said. "Why, are you interested?" 

"I…I was looking to leave," replied Neville. 

"You don't have to," Nott said but he was looking at Zabini. "Right?" 

"This could be fun," Zabini said. 

"I…" Neville struggled. He wasn't saying no but was he ready to say yes? To this? Whatever _this_ was? In Luna's room on top of everything else. 

"Can I kiss you?" Nott asked, to which Zabini added: "Can we kiss you?" 

The people outside the room started to countdown. Neville turned his head to look at Nott, _finally_ giving into his desire of feeling _something_. "Yes…" he whispered and leaned in, pressing his lips against Nott's. 

Nott yelped a little surprise when Neville made the move first. 

Zabini's hands came behind him, they started to stroke his back, and then rub his shoulders. Neville broke the kiss and turned his head and Zabini was on him in less than a moment's notice. Zabini kissed like he looked. He was bold, fierce, and warm. 

Nott let out a small groan, his lips so close to Neville's ear and he pressed his body against Neville's, his hard cock putting just the right pressure on Neville's thigh. 

Much to Neville's surprise, no one took it to another level. As the party guests outside the room shouted, cheered, and sang…Zabini and Nott only took their turn kissing Neville, caressing him, and simply making him _feel_. Wanted. Good. Gratified. 

"We should leave unless you want Potter to catch us in here—" Nott was still holding onto Neville as he spoke to Zabini. 

"I'm certain by now Potter and Draco have found other tasks to occupy themselves with." 

"Still…" Nott said, his head resting on Neville's shoulder. "I _want_ … we can't… Here." 

"What do you say, Longbottom? Do you want to come home with us?" Zabini asked, taking a step away from Neville and pulling Nott towards him. He wrapped his arm around Nott, as if indicating to Neville that they were a packaged deal — and Neville knew he'd be a fool to refuse. 

"Yes," replied Neville. "I'd like to very much. My Greenhouse is spacious and private." Neville wasn't exactly confident to bring these two back to his house which he shared with gran. 

Nott gave a grin and rushed to Neville, kissing him again. "You have no idea how good I'll make it for you…" he whispered in Neville's ear. 

Neville thought he might have some idea.


End file.
